


Let's Hang Out

by darkangel86



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “You know,” Winn somehow managed to say in between breaths. “When I said we should hang out some-sometime, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I wrote this purely because no one else has! Why are more people not shipping Clark and Winn??? I mean, Winn is the most precious little fanboy I've ever seen so, it just had to be done.

“You know,” Winn somehow managed to say in between breaths. “When I said we should hang out some-sometime, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.”

Clark pulled back from Winn's neck, where he was in the process of leaving a rather impressive mark, his eyebrow rose in question.

“You complaining?” He asked as he thrust harder into Winn.

Winn gasped, tightening his knees around Clark's hips and moaning a little louder than he probably should in a deserted hallway of the DEO.

“Nope. N-never.” Winn stuttered as he wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and pulled the taller man down to meet his lips in a heated kiss.

“Fuck. Winn.” Clark groaned, breaking the kiss and his mouth falling open when the other man clenched down around him.

“Thought that was what we were doing,” Winn grinned.

Clark snorted, rolling his eyes, before kissing Winn a little more gently this time. It hadn't taken much for Winn to get under Clark's skin. It didn't hurt that Winn was easy on the eyes and absolutely head over heels in love with Superman. Maybe if Clark was lucky, Winn might also like Clark a little bit too.

“You're terrible.” Clark finally said, forehead resting on Winn's shoulder as he continued to pump in and out of the smaller man.

“And yet,” Winn gasped. “Here we are.”

“How are you still coherent?” Clark asked, surprising himself with how out of breath he sounded.

“How are you?” Winn countered, grinning at an adorably disheveled Clark Kent.

“I,” Clark started, pulling almost completely out but still holding Winn against the cold cement wall. “Am a superior being from another planet.”

“And I,” Winn groaned, trying to push himself down onto Clark's ridiculously wonderful dick. “Am a far less superior human that seems to have made the great Man of Steel breathless.” 

Clark gasped as he suddenly lost his grip on Winn. It took every bit of power he had not to scream when Winn suddenly impaled himself back down onto his cock.

“Fuck.” Clark cursed.

“Okay that? That was hot as fuck.” Winn said, arching his back against the cold wall behind him, as Clark gripped his hips a little tighter than he was used to. There would definitely be bruises before this was over with. Surprisingly, Winn found that he didn't give a damn.

“Do you ever stop?” Clark asked as he pulled out and thrust back harder into Winn.

“What? Talking? No. Is that bad?” Winn asked, suddenly short of breath. He gasped as he dug his nails into Clark's back. “Does it distract you? My talking? Because I can talk, Clark. I can say exactly what you want to hear. Even if you don't know you want to hear it, I can say it. Did you know that your dick, your perfect cock feels so god damned amazing inside of me that I lost feeling in my toes ten minutes ago? Cause fuck, Clark, your cock... your cock in me, splitting me open? Its the best god damned thing I've ever felt and I've had plenty of dick in my ass before, let's be real.”

Clark grunted instead of answering as he continued to fuck harder, quicker into Winn. He could feel his release building, much faster than he was used to. Grasping Winn's leaking, neglected, cock into his hand, Clark pumped him hard and fast.

“Fuck, fuck! Jesus Christ, there, fucking god, yes!” Winn exclaimed, eyes widening as he looked down to watch as Clark jerked his cock. “Oh you fucking amazing man. So good, you're so so fucking good.” Winn gasped, throwing his head back and knocking it painfully into the wall.

“Are you close?” Clark asked as he pressed his sweaty forehead against Winn's neck.

“Y-yes.” Winn stuttered. “Make me come, Clark. Please. Fuck me hard, make me feel it. I want to feel you for days, want to know it was you that marked me, inside and out, fucked me til I literally couldn't walk. I want it to be painful when I try to sit down. Fuck, Clark!”

“Good.” Clark practically growled as he thrust in and out of Winn, reveling in each gasp, each moan. It had been far too long since he'd been able to be with someone this way. He wasn't sure why it was Winn he'd found himself drawn to but he wasn't going to complain. “I want you to come for me. Come for me, Winn. Come all over me. Now.” Clark said and Winn lost what little resolve he had left.

Clark's hand clamping tightly over Winn's mouth was the only thing that prevented him from screaming through his release. It felt like his orgasm was being torn out of him as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He shuddered as Clark continued to milk his cock until it very nearly hurt.

“Jesus Christ,” Clark moaned as his own release finally came. Covered in Winn's come, feeling Winn's body come apart at his hands was almost too much for the Kryptonian. He bit down hard, tasting his own blood is his mouth, to keep himself from crying out.

“Nope,” Came Winn's breathless voice. “Just me.” And then a giggle and Clark suddenly found himself giggling right along with Winn for some unknown reason.

“You are not like anyone I've ever met,” Clark said, pulling his face back from where it had somehow manged to find the juncture where Winn's neck and shoulder met.

“Is that, um, bad?” Winn asked, his legs still wrapped securely around Clark's waist.

“Actually, its not.” Clark said with a smile so bright Winn was sure it could power an entire city block if need be.

Carefully, and all too suddenly aware of their position, Clark felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. As slowly as he could, he pulled his now soft cock out of Winn's hole, wincing himself at the grimace on Winn's face.

“I'm sorry.” Clark instantly said.

“What? Why?” Winn asked as reached for his discarded boxers and quickly pulled them on. The ache in his back and legs were absolutely worth it, Winn mentally told himself.

“I was too rough. I hurt you.” Clark said as he tucked himself back into his briefs.

“Um, but I liked it?” Winn carefully admitted, surprised by the look of shock on Clark's face.

“Huh.” Was all Clark said as they continued dressing.

“So, um.” Winn finally said, breaking the silence after what felt like an eternity but was probably no more than a minute. “So you maybe wanna, I dunno, get some dinner or something?”

“What?”

“Well, I mean, I figure if I've worked up an appetite, then you must be starving.” Winn chuckled.

“I. I could eat.” Clark finally said as he adjusted his glasses. “You, you do know we just fucked like a couple of cats in heat in the middle of the DEO, right? I mean, I didn't hallucinate that, right?”

“My sore ass and that drying cum stain on your shirt says no.” Winn grinned.

If Clark were a lesser man, um alien, he might have been embarrassed by the ridiculously loud snort he let out at Winn's words.

“I could go for some pizza.” Clark said, smiling when Winn smiled back.

“Pizza sounds amazing.”

“Oh, and um,” Clark mumbled. “Its not bad.”

“Huh? What's not bad?” Winn asked, suddenly not sure what to do with his own hands. Mentally kicking himself, he wrapped them around himself.

“The, the talking. You. Always talking. Its not bad. I like it.” And there was that damn blush back on Clark's cheeks.

Winn stopped walking and let his arms drop to his sides as he suddenly grinned wide.

“You like me! Clark Kent likes me!” Winn said excitedly as he bounced up and down on his toes.

“Yeah, Winn. Clark Kent likes you.” Clark said with a bashful smile. Clark Kent definitely liked Winn. Superman might just like the little loud mouth too but that wasn't anything he needed to know. Just yet anyway.

“So, pizza?” Clark asked.

“Yes!” Winn exclaimed happily.

Clark chuckled, shaking his head, as he followed Winn out of the DEO. It certainly wasn't going to be boring with Winn in his life. Clark found he quite liked that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> My first bit of smut in a while so please don't kill me if it sucks. Also, I have no idea if this is remotely "in character" as I'm new to Supergirl and I've never attempted to write Clark Kent so, hopefully someone likes it! Heh.


End file.
